


Three's Company

by awkward_ace



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, M/M, Making Out, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_ace/pseuds/awkward_ace
Summary: There's been a little something there for awhile now, but they both tried hard to ignore it. And then one day it just sort of snaps and catches them off guard...and then she walks in.





	Three's Company

**Oops I slipped and now we must make out**

 

He wasn’t sure how this had happened.

One moment they had been standing there, Dorian fussing with the knot of Cullen’s tie, Cullen teasing him about his perfectionist streak, and then Dorian had accidentally yanked on the thing a little roughly as he straightened it, his hand skittering over Cullen’s chest and the next thing either of them knew, they were all over each other in a crush of hungry, demanding mouths and groping, tugging hands.

Now Dorian was pinned back against the wall, groaning as Cullen’s thigh ground against him, shirts pulled half open and untucked, hair disheveled, his fingers tangled into golden curls and Cullen’s hands gripping his hips tightly.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?!” Dorian hissed as Cullen’s lips moved from his to work heatedly along his jaw, breath hot against his skin.

“I have _no idea_ ,” Cullen replied breathlessly, hands moving to slide into the other man’s back pockets, squeezing handfuls of his ass, pulling hips into his and thigh grinding roughly again. Dorian made a strangled sound, his hands moving to fist into Cullen’s shirt on his shoulders. “We _can’t_ — _Pria_ —“ Dorian protested, only to be silenced as Cullen kissed him again, biting at his lip and tugging it into his mouth.

The bedroom door opened, admitting the mentioned woman, who was holding a blazer triumphantly, “Ha! I _told you_ I could— _Fasta vass!_ ”

The two men jerked apart, eyes wide, panting for breath and immediately scrambled away from each other, Dorian putting the bed between them and attempting to smooth his hair and clothes.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Cullen said, looking paler than usual, “ _Fuck, Pria, I’m sorry, I—”_

“ _Darling, I’m sorry, I don’t know_ —” Dorian hastily stumbled into saying.

Both were interrupted when the elf held up a hand, looking between them with a puzzled expression. “Did…were you two just making out?” she asked, “I wasn’t just seeing things?”

Both men blushed deeply, Cullen clearing his throat and dropping his gaze to the floor. Dorian looked like he was going to be ill, a hand fisting tightly around the crystal hanging from his neck, the twin of the one that adorned hers.

Pria tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. “ _H-uh_. So I wasn’t seeing things.”

“Pria, _please_ , I can explain—” Cullen started again, was cut off once again, this time by a slim finger being pressed over his lips.

“Babe, I’m going to ask a question that’s probably sort of crappy of me to ask, but here goes: are you bi?” she asked gently, “Just nod or shake your head.”

Cullen swallowed, roughly, staring at her in what could only be described as a fearful expression before he shrugged. She nodded anyway, slowly, in understanding, “Gotcha. Mainly been with women so sometimes it surprises you? There needs to be something there before? That sort of thing?”

A slight nod.

She looked at Dorian and raised an eyebrow, “And what about you? Was it the blushing?”

“Pria,” Dorian said, mournfully and looking thoroughly remorseful about the whole situation, “I am _so sorry_ , I didn’t _mean for it_ —”

“Look, just be honest with me, okay? You two obviously get along and I’ve seen some flirting—is there something here?”

Dorian flushed and hesitantly glanced at Cullen, who just as hesitantly glanced at him before they both looked at her and nodded, faintly.

She looked thoughtfully at them, lips pursed before finally dropping her finger from Cullen’s mouth, “I ship it.”

Cullen blinked, confusion written on his face. Dorian stared at her, mouth agape.

“You…you _what_?” he sputtered after a moment, “You just… _walk in_ on my shoving my tongue down his throat and you _‘ship it’_?!”

Pria smiled impishly, “Are you kidding? The two men I love most in the world—and who happen to be two of the most attractive people I know—have a thing for each other? _Hell, yes, I ship this_.”

“What is she saying?” Cullen asked wryly, “Pria, what are you saying?”

“I’m _saying_ ,” she said, leaning in to kiss him lightly, “It’s fine. I’m okay with it. With you two.”

Cullen stared at her in bewildered amazement. “…Really?”

“Yes, babe, I’m okay with it if you are. Of course, if that’s the case then the three of us have to talk, but…yeah.”

She kissed him lightly again before walking over to an equally stunned Dorian and kissing his cheek, brushing a bit of hair from his forehead. “I got the stain out of the jacket, like I said I could,” she said, dropping it on the foot of the bed. “You’re welcome. I’m going to throw something together for dinner, you two have fun being all fancy tonight!”

She pulled the door shut quietly behind her, leaving the two men in the room, staring at the space she had occupied.

“ _Damn_ ,” Cullen breathed reverently after a minute. “That woman…”

“I think we both used up all our good karma in order to have her as a fixture in our lives,” Dorian agreed. “Listen, Cullen, if this—”

Cullen crossed the space between them in two steps, lips once again finding his passionately as he backed the Tevinter against the wall again, crushing against him. “I want this,” he said in a husky whisper when he finally pulled back.

“ _Damn it_ ,” Dorian muttered in mild annoyance, “Of course you’re not bashful about _this_.”

Cullen grinned roguishly, lips twisting in a way that had Dorian understanding all at once what Pria meant when she would huff, “ _That fucking scar!_ ”

“Kaffas,” Dorian sighed, and grabbed a fistful of Cullen’s collar to pull him back in.

**Author's Note:**

> *tosses this out into the water of fandom to see what happens, sits by with notebook and pencil at the ready* FOR SCIENCE.
> 
> ...And because my brain, seeing that some people were getting some heat for Cullen/Dorian, decided to go "you know what, y'all? Fuck those guys. Let's see what I can do." And then it wondered how Pria would take it if she walked in on her boyfriend and her best friend making out enthusiastically.
> 
> It turns out, she's a fan of Cullrian, too. Go nuts, y'all.


End file.
